10 Days
by Hachipine Ia
Summary: 5 orang lelaki berwajah tampan nan keren secara tiba-tiba datang kehadapan Rin dan bermaksud untuk mengambil nyawa Rin! Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan keberuntungan yang dialami Rin hari itu? Apa maksud 5 lelaki itu bermaksud mengambil nyawa Rin? Find the answer at here! Tidak pandai buat summary. Multi chapter. Rin x (?). Reverse harem. PROLOGUE


**10 DAYS**

 _ **OWN BY HACHIPA**_

 **VOCALOID**

 _ **OWN BY VOCALOID**_

 **10 DAYS WITH MY DEVILS**

 _ **OWN BY VOLTAGE. INC**_

 **WARNING: TYPO, AU? RIN POINT OF VIEW, REVERSE HAREM, ETC**

 **RATED : T(+)**

 _~Terinspirasi dari game_ **'10 days with my devils'**

 **Happy reading**

 **-10 Days-**

Kring... Kring... Kring...

Tep

Aku mematikan alarm yang berada disamping tempat tidurku. Sambil mengumpulkan nyawaku yang masih berterbangan di alam mimpi, aku berusaha bangun seraya mengucek-ucek mataku. Kubuka jendela kamarku agar udara luar bisa masuk ke dalam tempat tidurku yang kecil ini.

Selesai berurusan dengan jendela, aku menatap jam yang berada disamping tempat tidurku. Jam 07.00. _'Aku masih punya waktu satu jam sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Lebih baik, aku melakukan apa ya?'_ Batinku.

Aku lalu meraih handuk yang tergantung dipintu kamar, lalu mulai beranjak ke kamar mandi. Untuk mandi, tentunya.

 **-** _ **1**_ **0** _ **D**_ **ays-**

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, aku lalu menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Kuambil dua buah roti dan menyeduh segelas susu untuk sarapanku hari ini.

Setelah mendapat yang kuinginkan, aku beranjak ke meja makan lalu duduk disalah satu kursiku. Kuraih remote TV yang tak jauh dari tempatku duduk, lalu menyalakan Tv tersebut.

 _"Pagi hari yang cerah ini, saya akan-"_

 _"Setelah itu, tumis bawang merah dan bawang putih hingga-"_

 _"Laporan cuaca hari ini untuk kota-"_

 _"Pagi semua! Saya, Oliver Kagamine kini tengah berdiri di depan apartemen pemenang hadiah liburan keliling Eropa selama 2 minggu gratis! Ayo kita wawancara sang pemenang!"_

"Huh?"

Aku memperhatikan tayangan yang berada di hadapanku. _'Apartemen itu, bukannya apartemen tempatku tinggal ya? Kira-kira siapa yang dapat?'_ Batinku berucap heran. Tiba-tiba...

TOK..! TOK..! TOK..!

"I-IYA! TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" Kataku sanbil terburu-buru pergi untuk membukakan pintu. Saat aku membuka pintu, mataku terbelalak. _'I-itu bukannya Oliver Kagamine? Bukankah ia sedang..?'_

"Selamat Nona! Kau memenangkan hadiah liburan keliling Eropa selama 2 minggu gratis! Silahkan ambil ini!" Ujar Oliver Kagamine sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menyerahkan kepadaku sebuah amplop coklat yang entah apa isinya. Aku yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa diam ditempat.

"Er, maaf, mungkin anda salah orang. Saya bahkan tidak mengikuti-"

"Terima kasih untuk partisipasi anda. Selamat menikmati liburan anda dan sampai jumpa!" Ujar Oliver Kagamine, lalu pergi secepat kilat. Otakku yang lambat masih mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi tadi. Mataku terus menatap amplop coklat tersebut. Dengan penasaran, aku membuka amplop tersebut.

 _'Ini bukan mimpi.'_ Kataku dalam hati. Di dalam amplop itu bahkan ada tiket pesawat. Tapi yang kuherankan, bagaimana bisa aku memenangkan hadiah ini padahal aku sama sekali tidak berpartisipasi dalam acara memenangkan liburan ini?

Aku mulai meronggoh-ronggoh isi amplop tersebut, hingga tanganku menyentuh secarik kertas yang agak tebal.

 _'Kartu tarrot? Demon?'_

Aku menghela nafas, lalu menutup pintu rumahku. Ini benar-benar aneh!

 **-** _ **1**_ **0** _ **D**_ **ays-**

Aku mengunci pintu apartemenku dari luar, lalu memasukkan kuncinya kedalam jam tangan berwarna oranye yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kananku. Jam 08:04. Aku harus bergegas atau aku tidak dapat sampai kantor tepat waktu.

Aku lalu berjalan menuju tangga _._ Aku lupa bilang padamu kalau apartemen yang kutinggali berada dilantai 2.

Sesampainya dilantai bawah, aku mulai berjalan meninggalkan gedung apartemenku. Aku lalu mulai berjalan kearah stasiun kereta.

"Woof!"

!

Tiba-tiba, seekor anjing berwarna putih menabrakku hingga aku terjatuh. Ia menabrakku hingga membuat hak sepatuku yang berselop 5 cm patah! Aku lalu mengutuk diriku yang tak berhati-hati. Kalau aku sempat menghindar, aku pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi!

"Cherry! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Aku mendengar suara dari arah belakangku. Aku menengok, lalu melihat dua orang lelaki yang mungkin lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku tengah menatapku. Si lelaki pertama yang berambut biru laut berjalan mendekatiku, lalu mengulur kan tangannya padaku. "Ayo aku bantu berdiri." Kata lelaki itu dengan senyumnya yang sangat indah. Aku lalu membalas uluran tangannya dengan wajah memerah. Walau agak susah untuk berdiri karena hak sepatuku patah.

"Ah! Maafkan Cherry! Dia memang agak sedikit nakal. Maaf ya hak sepatumu jadi patah." Ujar lelaki tersebut sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Ah! Tidak apa! Aku akan kembali ke apartemenku untuk menggantinya dengan sepatu lain."

"Oh tidak! Izin kan aku mengganti sepatumu itu, Nona! Piko! Cepat berikan sepatu itu kepada Nona ini!" Ujar lelaki berambut biru tersebut kepada lelaki berambut putih yang tengah berdiri dibelakang lelaki berambut biru tersebut.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Piko itu maju beberapa langkah untuk mendekatiku, lalu ia menyerahkan bukungsan berwarna putih yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"... Pakai."

"Maaf?"

"Cepat pakai sepatu ini, dasar otak udang."

!

Apa lelaki bertampang dingin ini baru saja memanggilku 'otak udang'? Dia benar-benar keterlaluan! Bagaimana seorang yang sangat baik hati bisa berteman dengan orang yang sangat berkebalikan dengannya?!

Piko menghela nafas, lalu mulai membuka bungkusan tersebut. Terlihat sebuah sepatu berhak dengan selop setinggi 5 cm berwarna keemasan. Sepatu itu indah sekali. Dan terlihat sangat mahal.

 _'Tu-tunggu! Itu kan sepatu merk Prada yang sangat mahal itu! Apa lelaki tersebut serius akan memberikan sepatu semahal satu unit mobil itu padaku?!'_

Lelaki berambut biru itu lalu mengambil sepatu tersebut, lalu menyerahkan sepatu tersebut padaku. "Ini, ambil. Untukmu sebagai ganti sepatu yang dirusak oleh Cherry." Ujar lelaki berambut biru itu dengan senyumnya yang sangat memikat.

Aku menatap cemas sepatu yang dipegang oleha lelaki itu. Dengan sopan, aku menolak sepatu itu. "Terima kasih, tapi maaf, aku tak dapat menerima sepatu semahal ini."

Lelaki berambut biru tersebut masih tersenyum. Ia malah berjongkok, lalu memakaikanku sepatu ber-merk Prada itu seakan ia tak mendengar penolakanku tadi.

"Tak apa. Terima saja. Lagi pula, aku pemilik perusahaan yang membuat sepatu ini kok. _So, it's no big deal!_ " Ujar lelaki tersebut seraya berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Kau pemilik Prada?!"

"Ya, jadi tak usah khawatir, _okay?_ " Kata lelaki tersebut sambil mengedipkan matanya kearahku. Aku menunduk melihat sepatu yang tadi dipakaikan lelaki tersebut dengan kedua mataku. Lalu aku kembali menengadahkan kepalaku kearah lelaki tersebut.

"Terima ka-"

Aku baru menyadari dua orang lelaki tadi sudah hilang. _'Huh? Kemana perginya? Aku bahkan belum sempat berterima kasih!'_

Aku melirik jam tanganku untuk memastikan jam berapa sekarang.

"Gawat! Aku harus cepat!"

 **-** _ **1**_ **0** _ **D**_ **ays-**

"Halo semuanya!"

"Oh, halo Rin! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu, Miku?"

"Aku? Tentu aku baik!"

Seperti biasa, saat datang, aku menyapa semua orang yang bekerja dikantor ini. Miku adalah sahabatku sejak aku mulai bekerja disini. Ia lebih tua 2 tahun dariku.

"Rin, apa sepatu yang kau gunakan itu... Prada?" Ujar Miku ragu-ragu. Ia menatap sepatu yang terpasang dikakiku. Aku lalu menunduk dan melihat sepatu tersebut. "Ah, iya ini Prada. Tapi ini bukan aku yang membeli. Aku dikasih." Ujarku menjelaskan. Mata Miku menatap sepatuku dengan berbagai macam kilauan dimata _teal_ nya.

"Kyaa! Rin! Kau sangat beruntung! Aku _envy_ sama kamu!" Jerit Miku masih menatap sepatuku itu. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Miku yang sangat _childish_.

"Uh, Yuka-san?"

Aku berbalik kearah belakang saat merasa ada yang memanggil nama margaku. Dia Len Kagamine. Ia baru beberapa minggu bekerja di divisi yang sama denganku. Sebelumnya, ia bekerja di divisi yang berbeda denganku. Usianya yang tergolong muda, wajahnya yang tampan, kaya raya, wajar saja banyak wanita menaruh hati padanya!

"Ya? Ada apa, Kagamine-san? Apa kau ingin aku membuat laporan hasil presentasi lagi?" Tanyaku. Kagamine berdehem, lalu membetulkan letak dasinya yang agak miring. "Malam ini, kau tak ada acara kan?" Ujarnya memastikan. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Tidak, kenapa memang?"

"Bagus. Lebih baik kau tidak membuat acara malam ini. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Restoran Takazawa jam 19:00. Jangan sampai terlambat, _Okay?_ " Kata Kagamine. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku sebelum akhirnya pergi berjalan keruangannya.

Aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin kabur dari pandanganku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Otakku masih tak bisa memproses apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Rin!" Suara Miku membangunkanku ke alam sadar. Aku menatap Miku. "Ada apa?" Balasku.

"Aku baru tahu, kau dan Kagamine-san sedekat itu." Ujar Miku sambil menampilkan wajah aku-sangat-envy-padamu itu. Aku hanya tertawa kaku menanggapi perkataan Miku. "Yah, aku tidak berpikir kami akrab. Kami bahkan jarang berbicara. Kami hanya berbicara masalah pekerjaan saja. Tapi memang hal tadi sangat mengejutkan. Sudah pagi ini aku memenangkan tiket keliling Eropa, mendapat sepatu Prada gratis, sekarang diajak makan malam oleh seseorang yang sangat diincar oleh banyak wanita. Apa ini hari keberuntunganku ya?"

"Kau memenangkan tiket keliling Eropa?!" Miku berucap histeris. Aku menatap Miku takut-takut. "Uh, iya?"

"RIIN! KALI INI AKU BENAR-BENAR ENVY PADAMUUU! RASAKAN PEMBALASANKU!"

"KYAAA! TOLONG! JANGAN GELITIKI AKU! AHAHAHA!"

 **-** _ **1**_ **0** _ **D**_ **ays-**

"Dimana Kagamine-san?"

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Aku rasa, aku sudah datang tepat waktu. Tapi, kemana si Kagamine itu berada?

"Yuka Rin-san!"

Aku mencari-cari sumber suara dan mendapati bahwa Kagamine sedang melambai kearahku. Aku lalu bergegas kearahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kagamine.." ujarku sambil membungkuk pada Kagamine. Kagamine tersenyum, lalu mempersilahkan aku duduk. "Silahkan duduk, Yuka-san."

"Ah, iya terima kasih.." ujarku dengan agak sungkan. Aku lalu duduk dihadapan Kagamine dengan gugup.

"Tidak usah gugup," ujar Kagamine. "Silahkan pesan makanan yang kau inginkan." Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum kearahku. Aku membuka buku menu yang sudah tersedia dihadapanku. Mataku terbelalak melihat harga makanan yang berada di daftar menu tersebut. _'M-mahal sekali!'_ Pekikku dalam hati.

"Yuka-san?"

Aku menatap Kagamine dengan ragu. "Y-ya?"

"Jangan takut seperti itu. Pesan saja apa yang kau mau. Aku yang tanggung." Ujarnya dengan senyum _gentle-_ nya.

"Apa kalian siap memesan?" Ujar sang pelayan pada kami. Kagamine bertatap wajah dengan sang pelayan lalu tersenyum. "Satu _Soupe a l'oignon_ dengan tambahan ekstra _cheese._ " Ujar Kagamine. Pelayan tersebut mencatat pesanan Kagamine, lalu beralih padaku. " Er.. satu _Coq au Vin.._ " ujarku ragu. Aku bahkan ragu bahwa _spellingku_ mengucapkan nama makan tersebut benar atau tidak. Pelayan itu lalu mencatat pesananku.

"Ada tambahan lagi?"

Kagamine menganggik seraya menatap pelayan tersebut. "Saya minta sebotol anggur merah, 2 porsi _crossaint_ dan 2 porsi _tart tartin."_ Ujar Kagamine. Wajar saja ia digemari banyak wanita. Lihat saja gaya berbicaranya. Elegan.

"Baik. Mohon ditunggu pesanannya."

 **-** _ **1**_ **0** _ **D**_ **ays-**

"Silahkan menikmati makanan kami, Tuan dan Nyonya." Ujar pelayan tersebut sambil menghidangkan berbagai macam makanan yang kami pesan. Pelayanitu menaruh sepiring makanan yang terlihat seperti daging dengan irisan jamur. Aku menatap makanan tersebut.

"Itu _Coq au Vin,_ " Ujar Kagamine seraya menyendok supnya. "Itu adalah kaki ayam yang dimasak dengan anggur merah dalam waktu yang cukup lama sehingga tekstur dagingnya sangat lembut. Ditambah dengan irisan jamur dan kentang tumbuk yang diberikan sedikit bawang sehingga menghasilkan rasa yang sangat mewah." Lanjut Kagamine.

Aku menatap makanan tersebut, lalu beralih ke makanan yang dimakan Kagamine.

"Ini _Soupe a l'oignon._ Ini sup bawang yang terbuat dari kaldu sapi kental dan ditambahan potongan bawang putih, disajikan dengan suiran daging ayam dan parutan keju untuk menambah kekayaan rasanya." Ujarnya sambil terus menyendok supnya.

Aku menelan ludah, lalu mulai meraih garpu dan pisau yang sudah tersedia. Kupotong sedikit makananku, lalu memasukkanya kedalam mulutku.

"Mmm! Ini enak!" Ujarku senang. Ini sangat lezat. Tekstur dagingnya benar-benar lembut. Kentang tumbuknya juga enak. _'Kalau makanannya seenak ini, aku bisa nambah ini!'_ Jeritku dalam hati.

Kulihat, Kagamine tertawa, lalu mengambil sebotol anggur merah. Ia lalu menuangkan anggur merah tersebut kegelasku. "Silahkan, Yuka-san."

"T-terima kasih!"

Aku lalu meminum anggur merah yang dituangkan Kagamine tadi. ' _Anggur merahnya pun juga sangat enak!'_

Aku lalu menatap kearah piring lain. Dipiring itu, aku melihat kue tart dengan hiasan buah yang sangat banyak. Tapi yang janggal, mengapa tart ini gosong?

" _Tart tartin._ Memang itu gosong. Menurut sejarah, waktu itu pembuat kue ini hendak membuka tart buah biasa. Tapi karena terlalu lama, tart tersebut gosong sehingga mereka berpikir tak dapat dimakan. Tapi karena sayang jika dibuang, mereka lalu memakan tart tersebut dan ternyata, rasanya diluar dugaan mereka. Tart gosong itu mereka balik, lalu disisihkan bagian gosongnya. Saat mereka makan, rasanya tersenyata sangat enak. Ini salah satu makan Perancis terenak menurutku." Jelas Kagamine. Aku lalu meraih garpu lain, lalu memotong sedikit tart tersebut. Aku lalu memasukkan tar tersebut kemulutku.

"I-ini enak!"

Kagamine tertawa kecil melihat reaksiku. Ia lalu mendorong mangkuk supnya kedepan, lalu mengambil tart yang sama denganku.

"Permisi.."

Tiba-tiba, seorang chef dari restoran ini menghampiri meja kami. Ia tengah membawa piring dengan kue berwarna putih yang entah kue apa itu namanya.

"Silahkan dinim0kmati _Creme brulee_ ala Restoran Takazawa." Kata chef tersebut sambil menyajikan kue yang tadi ia bawa.

Kagamine menatap kue tersebut dengan bingung. "Kami tidak memesan kue ini.." katanya dengan heran. Chef tersebut hanya tersenyum. Ia lalu membungkuk sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menatapku.

"Kue ini special kubuat untuk Nona cantik yang bersama dengan anda ini. Saat aku melihat Nona ini, tiba-tiba aku merasa bersemangat untuk membuat kue _Creme brulee_ ini. Maka saya memberikan kue ini gratis pada Nona ini atas balasan terim kasih untuk memberikanku sedikit inspirasi untuk membuat kue ini." Jelas chef tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Aku menatap chef itu dengan heran.

"T-terima kasih.."

 **-** _ **1**_ **0** _ **D**_ **ays-**

Aku berjalan pulang kearah apartemenku. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan. Mungkin ini hari keberuntunganku?

Aku lalu berdiri dibawah pohon besarlalu mengambil telepon genggam yang berada disaku bajuku. Aku lalu mulai menelpon Miku untuk memberi tahu tentang makan malamku dengan Kagamine tadi.

Tuut.. tuut.. tuut..

 _'Tidak diangkat...'_ batinku. Aku lalu melihat jam tangan yang melingkar ditanganku. Jam 21:32.

Aku lalu menatap pohon besar yang berada dibelakangku. Pohon ini sangat besar. Jika ia tumbang dan menimpaku, pasti aku sudah mati tergencet. Tiba-tiba...

"Woof!"

!

"Cherry?" Ujarku. Tak salah lagi. Ini anjing peliharaan orang yang memberikanku sepatu Prada tadi. Ia mendorongku sehingga aku jatuh menjauh dari bawah pohon tersebut. Tiba-tiba..

THUD!

BRAKK!

Pohon tempatku berdiri tadi terjatuh. Tepat dihadapanku. Mataku membelalak tidak percaya. Untung saja , anjing ini mendorongku. Jika tidak, mungkin aku sudah..

"Ara, lihat kelakuan anjingmu, Kaito. Karena anjingmu, kita gagal melakukan misi!"

Huh?

"Jangan asal bicara! Yah walau kuakui ini salah Cherry, tapi tolonglah maafkan Cherry, ia memang sedikit nakal."

"Harusnya, kau tidak usah membawa anjing nakalmu itu untuk bertugas! Bagaimana kita harus menghadapi ini semua?!"

"Berisik.."

"Anoo, ada apa ini ya? Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Ujarku sambil menatap lima lelaki yang sekarang tengah berdiri dihadapanku.

"Ah, maafkan aku! Sini aku bantu berdiri." Ujar lelaki berambut biru sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku memperhatikan wajah lelaki berambut biru tersebut. Aku merasa familiar dengan wajahnya.

"Kau... Yang tadi pagi memberiku Prada, bukan?" Tanyaku setelah berusaha mengingat-ingat. Lelaki tersebut tersenyum.

"Hee... kau masih ingat aku? Iya, aku yang tadi pagi memberimu sepatu Prada. Namaku Kaito Shion." Ujar lelaki tersebut sambil tersenyum manis. Aku menatap bingung padanya. Ada apa ini?

"Kaito, lebih baik, kau tidak usah sok baik padanya. Cepat ambil nyawanya!" Ujar seorang lelaki berambut kuning madu seraya menunjukku. Aku menatap lelaki berambut kuning madu tersebut dan...

"Kagamine-san?"

Kagamine menatapku, lalu menyerigai. "Oh kau ingat aku."

"Tentu saja ingat! Kau tadi baru saja makan malam denganku! Dan hei! Apa maksudmu 'Cepat ambil nyawanya'?" Tanyaku.

"Kau berisik." Ujar lelaki berambut putih. Seingatku, namanya Piko.

"Apa katamu?!" Teriakku kesal. Piko malah menutup kedua telinganya dengan kuping lalu pergi entah kemana.

"Hei! Piko! Jangan pergi! Ah maaf kan aku, Rin. Dia pergi.." ucap seorang laki-laki berambut kuning. Aku menatap laki-laki tersebut, mencoba mengingat siapa dia.

"K-kau! Orang yang tadi pagi memberiku hadiah liburan keliling Eropa!"

"Haloo! Kau masih ingat aku rupanya. Namaku Oliver." Ujar Oliver dengan senyumnya yang terkesan _childish._

"Untuk apa kau memperkenalkan dirimu kepadanya, Oliver? Toh, sebentar lagi ia akan mati." Ujar Kagamine sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Aku menatap Kagamine takut-takut.

"Apa maksudmu sebentar lagi aku akan mati?" Ujarku ketakutan. Kagamine menatapku, lalu menyerigai seakan puas dengan reaksi yang kubuat.

"Ayolah Len, bukan begitu cara memperlakukan seorang gadis. Kita harus cepat, atau para _m_ alaikat menyebalkan itu datang!" Ujar seorang pria berambut merah muda. Aku menatap pria tersebut.

"Kau! Kau chef yang tadi berada di tempat aku makan malam tadi, bukan?"

"Tepat! Kita bertemu lagi, Nona. Namaku Yuuma." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearahku.

"Uh permisi, apakah ada yang bisa menjelaskan ada apa sekarang? Dan, apa maksud Kagamine aku akan mati?"

"Yuka Rin-san.." ujar Yuuma. "Kau mati hari ini 10 menit yang lalu dikarenakan pohon besar tumbang secara misterius dan menimpamu. Yah, itu lah sebenarnya yang harusnya terjadi. Dan sekarang, harusnya kami membawamu ke para malaikat diatas sana." Lanjutnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Itu adalah tugas kami. Kami mengambil nyawa orang lalu memberinya kepada malaikatitu lalu malaikat tersebut akan mengantarkan nyawa orang yang kami ambil itu kesurga. Setiap ada manusia yang mati, para malaikat membuat manusia baru dengan nyawa yang tadi kami ambil. Jadi hidup manusia hanya berputar-putar saja." Jelas Kaito sambil menampakkan wajah seriusnya.

"Tapi ini benar-benar diluar dugaan kami. Ini kesalahan pertama kami." Lanjut Oliver sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini gara-gara anjing nakalmu itu, Kaito! Karena anjingmu, kita gagal melakukan misi ini!" Ujar Kagamine sambil menunjuk Cherry.

"Ano.. aku ingin bertanya. Kalian ini apa ya?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Kami adalah setan." Ujar Kagamine sambil menyerigai. "Dan tugas kami disini adalah mengambil nyawamu!" Lanjutnya dengan nada tinggi.

"..."

"AHAHAHA! INI LELUCON YANG SANGAT LUCU! AHAHAHA! SETAN? MALAIKAT? TIDAK MUNGKIN! AHAHAHA!"

Tawaku meledak. Sungguh, ini lelucon yang sangat lucu!

"Dasar bodoh. Apa di manusia tidak mempercai adanya setan dan malaikat?" Ujar Piko dengan nada menusuk. Aku menghentikan tawaku, lalu menatap tajam ke arah Piko.

"Justru karena kami percaya adanya malaikat dan setan, makanya-"

"Sudah, cukup!"

Kagamine memotong pembicaraanku. Ia lalu berdehem, dan meraih tangan kananku.

"Aku akan membawamu ke surga sekarang juga."

"A-apa?! TOLONG! SIAPA SAJA TO- Mfftt!"

"Tidak ada gunanya kau meminta tolong," ujar Piko yang tiba-tiba sudah beeada disampingku. "Kami sudah memasang _barrier_ jadi orang dari luar tak ada yang bisa mendengar apa lagi melihat kita." Lanjutnya sambil memasang tampang _cepat-diam-agar-aku-bisa-pulang._

"Tenang saja Rin. Setelah nyawamu sampai ke surga, para malaikat akan membuatmu kembali menjadi manusia baru. Yah, bisa dibilang semacam renkarnasi. Jadi tak usah khawatir. Lagi pula, pengambilan nyawamu ini tidak sakit dan hanya sebentar kok!" Ujar Yuuma sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

 _'Itu bahkan tidak membuatku jauh lebih baik!'_ Jeritku dalam hati.

"Apa buktinya kalian setan, hah?!" Ujarku, mencoba mengulur waktu. Kagamine menatapku bosan, lalu melirik kearah pohon yang tumbang tadi. Ia angkat tangannya keatas, lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

TEK!

Secara ajaib, pohon tumbang itu sudah kembali berdiri seakan kejadian saat pohon tumbang tadi hanya imajinasi semata. Aku menatap Kagamine tidak percaya.

"Sudah bukan? Nah, ayo kita selesaikan sekarang." Ujar Kagamine. Ia lalu memegang kedua bahuku dengan tangannya, dan mencengkramnya erat.

"Yuka Rin. Aku perintahkan pada-"

"TUNGGU! 10 HARI! BERIKAN AKU WAKTU 10 HARI!"

"..."

"Berikan aku 10 hari untuk hidup, setelah itu, kalian bebas mau membawaku kesurga atau semacam itulah. Tapi kumohon! Berikan aku 10 hari! Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan sebelum aku mati!" Ujarku memohon pada Kagamine.

Kagamine dan kawannya terdia sambil menatapku. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Ia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Maaf." Ujar Kagamine. "Kami tidak bisa."

"Itu takdirmu untuk mati Yuka, kau tidak bisa mengubah takdir yang sudah ditentukan." Ujar Kaito sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Aku pikir, lebih baik kita memberinya waktu 10 hari. Lagi pula, ia bilang ia akan memberi yang kita minta bukan?" Ujar Oliver sambil menatapku dengan pandangan sedih.

"Aku setuju dengan Oliver. Yuka masih hidup melewat dari waktu yang ditentukan. Jelas, ia sudah merubah takdirnya sendiri." Kata Yuuma sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak peduli..."

"Kau selalu tidak peduli, Pikyo-chan!" Ujar Kaito sambil menghela nafas.

"Tapi jika kita memberikan waktu pada Yuka, selama itu kita harus bersembunyi dari surga agar tidak ketahuan! Tidak mungkin kita menyimpan manusia selama itu!" Ujar Kagamine menaikkan suaranya.

"Shh! Onii-san! Jangan berbicara terlalu tinggi! Malaikat bisa mendengar kita dalam _barrier_ ini!" Kata Oliver sambil manruh telunjuknya didepan bibirnya.

"Oliver benar. Kalau malaikat menyebalkan itu tahu kita melakukan kesalahan, apa yang terjadi jika pada kita sekarang?" Ujar Yuuma.

"Oh jadi ini kesalahan kalian sehingga nyawaku belum sampai kesurga sekarang?" Tanyaku memastikkan. Mereka mengangguk.

"Lalu jika kalian ketahuan melakukan kesalahan, kalian akan dihukum?" Mereka kembali mengangguk.

"Walau kita didalam _barrier,_ malaikat dapat mendengar kita, jadi kita tidak boleh berbicara terlalu keras, begitu?" Untuk ketiga kalinya, mereka mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu..."

"MALAIKAT!"

"!"

"MALAIKAT! APA KAU MENDENGARKU!?AKU INGIN MELAPOR BAHWA- MMFFHHTT!"

"Diam kau! Apa kau tau seberapa bencinya aku pada malaikat tersebut?!" Ujar Kagamine sambil membekap mulutku.

"Kau sengaja mengancam kami ya?" Tanya Kagamine sambil menyipitkan matanya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Kagamine lalu melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku.

"Berikan aku waktu 10 hari. Dan setelah itu, kau boleh mengambil nyawaku." Ujarku pada Kagamine. Kagamine menatapku kesal, lalu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Aku beri kau 10 hari tambahan untuk hidup. Tapi kau harus pindah kerumah kami. Untuk memastikan, kau tidak kabur." Ujar Kagamine. Aku tersenyum puas. Aku lalu menbungkuk kepada Kagamine.

"Baiklah! Terima kasih!"

"Salah satu dari kami akan memasang mata padamu selama 10 hari." Ujar Kagamine sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

"Memasang mata padamu berarti selalu mengawasimu. Termasuk saat kau mandi, berganti baju-" ucapan Yuuma terpotong oleh nada menusuk yang keluar dari Piko.

" _Pervert."_

"Ahem. Jadi begitulah. Karena aku baik, aku akan membiarkanmu memilih, siapa yang ingin mengawasimu untuk 10 hari." Kata Kagamine. Ia berdehem, lalu tersenyum padaku.

"Siapa yang kau pilih untuk mengawasimu selama 10 hari sisa hidupmu?"

 **-To be continue-**

 **A/N :** Hai semua~ lama tak jumpa~~

Maaf untuk hibernasi saya yang kelewat lama~ saya lagi banyak pikiran soalna!

Untuk yang review fict saya sebelum-belumnya, maaf saya tak bisa membalasnya. Tapi udah IA baca semua kok! Terima kasih.

Oh iya aku lupa bilang. Fic baruku ini aku ambil dari game **10 days with my devil.** Itu game yang benar-benar bikin saya terhura~~ jadi maaf jika ceritanya nyaris mirip. Ini kisahnya agak aku ubah, tapi intinya sama. Yang belum punya, silahkan download di Playstore/Google play/Itunes terdekat~~ oh ya, jangan lupa siapkan uang sebanyak 40 dollar amerika untuk membeli main story, epilogue, dan sekuelna~~ prologue dan chapter satuna gratis kok~ /promosi

Okeh, kenapa saya malah promosi.

Review ya, disini, kalian ingin Rin diawasi dengan siapa. Kaito? Oliver? Yuuma? Len? Atau Piko?

Review untuk vote~~~

 **Keep or delete? Please gimme your answer at review.**

 **[23:46 May 25, 2015]**


End file.
